


I Don't Want To Fight Anymore

by RiverStyxGoddess



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverStyxGoddess/pseuds/RiverStyxGoddess
Summary: After they spend the night together Yennefer has doubts.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 36
Kudos: 76





	I Don't Want To Fight Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing fanfic - I thought I'd give it a go! 
> 
> English is not my first language so... bear with me ^^'  
> Every mistake is my own.

She had to leave.

It was too much.

The soft sighs. The way she cupped her cheek as she stared into her eyes, keeping their thoughts so entangled she didn’t know where her mind ended and the older woman’s began. The way she held her close during and after. Turns out even the great Tissaia can’t keep it all in at all times, at some point it seems, we all lose control. And it was more than Yennefer could bear. 

She had to do it. 

That’s what she told herself as she silently extricated herself from the other woman’s sleepy embrace and made to create a portal that would lead her as far away from the sleeping form as possible. Because, ultimately, that’s what Yennefer does. She takes and she leaves, leaving barrenness - and maybe even broken hearts - behind. Why should this be any different? As she worked to channel her still volatile chaos, she tried as best she could to reign in all her emotions, to tell herself that it could never be that simple between them. That whatever it was they felt for each other it was brewed from toxic fumes, tempered by suffering and trauma. 

Feelings, what a disturbing thought. And yet, it had seemed real enough. 

Ever since her road to recovery began after Sodden it had all seemed real. The way she insisted on her coming back to Aretuza, leaving little room to say “no”, not that she wanted to at the time. The gentle caring that came almost exclusively from her hands and the soft words whispered from a chair on her bedside in the dark of night as nightmares and other bedfellows stole her sleep. 

And last night. Now that she thinks about it, it was inevitable really. Yennefer would always want everything. And as they sat close together on Tissaia’s couch in front of the fireplace sipping tea as they had done many times before… Who knew that everything would culminate in the form of Tissaia’s body?

She knew she should have said “no” to coming back to this place, she had done it once before and things turned out fine. Mostly fine. Better than this. 

She stirred. 

Yennefer stilled her hands and held her breath. Despite an inner protest, she ventures a glimpse at the body still laying with a head propped on a cushion, breathing gently, the hearth’s fire dancing and casting shadows over pale skin. 

Still asleep. 

She looked… beautiful. Warm. Peaceful. Yennefer feels her heart clench and she lowers her hands, effectively cutting the flow of chaos tingling her still sensitive fingertips. She draws in a shaky breath as she moves closer, undoing the strings that held her hastily thrown on dress together. As she sits quietly next to the other woman’s unmoving body, looking over her form, she knows the battle is lost. Maybe it was always supposed to be this way or maybe there was no battle to begin with, only her own trepidation mingling with her insecurities. She tucks a stray strand of hair behind the woman’s ear. Either way, she thinks as she lays gently curling her body into the older woman’s, basking in her warmth and in the feelings it elicits, she doesn’t want to fight anymore. 

Later, when Yennefer is already asleep, lulled by the soft breathing of the body beside her, a lone relieved tear escapes the confines of the now open eyelids of the woman holding her close to her heart.


End file.
